Through the Years
by bored-now0809
Summary: A series of connected one-shots showing the relationship between Steve and Darcy
1. Darcy's Crush

**Darcy's Crush**

_Darcy's relationship with Captain America started when she was nine years old. _

**September 1992**

When Darcy Lewis was nine years old, her class had its first lesson on Captain America. Darcy was impressed by how honorable and loyal he was. Her own father had split the year before and her mother was never very warm or affectionate so she formed an instant affection for the Star Spangled Man with the Plan and was irrationally jealous of the woman in his compass from the films they watched.

That night, while they were eating, she told her mother that when she grew up she wanted to marry Captain America. When her mother rolled her eyes and said Captain America was dead then turned up the volume on the TV, Darcy burst into tears. She cried about it for a week.

How could someone as brave and good as Captain America be dead?

**OOOOooooOOOO**

**May 2003**

When Darcy Lewis was sixteen, her history class was focused on US History. After the AP exam in May, there wasn't a lot to do, but instead of watching movies until the school year ended in June, her teacher assigned them each a report on a famous American to present to the class. Darcy did _not_ get Captain America. She didn't know whether she was happy or disappointed by that.

Now, slightly older and massively more cynical than her nine year old self, she could understand how someone so brave and good could die. They would sacrifice themselves for others. Darcy stared at the pictures of Captain America her classmate put up during his report and she could still feel a flutter in her heart at his earnest gaze. She tried to squash it, knowing it was silly. Instead, she resolved that she would marry someone _like_ Captain America.

Looking around at the boys in her class, she couldn't hold back a sigh. They were _nothing_ like Captain America. She did her report on Virginia Hall and passed that class. That was good enough for now.

**OOOOooooOOOO**

**December 2006**

When Darcy Lewis was twenty years old, she was a history major at Culver University. She didn't know why she was surprised that her survey of WWII class had so much on Captain America. However, she was a little annoyed that they weren't studying anything about the Pacific Theater- her grandpa had fought with the Marines and was at Iwo Jima and Bourgainville. But with Professor Jones it was all about the Captain.

The only good part was they _really_ got to study him. Not just Captain America but Steve Rogers too. And that's when Darcy realized it was _Steve_ that made Captain America brave and heroic. She started dating a skinny artsy guy in her dorm and thought that maybe _maybe_ this was it. She had found a guy "like Steve Rogers" that she could really see herself with.

So when she caught him in bed with her roommate, she was crushed and humiliated that this was the guy she gave her virginity to. Steve Rogers would never have done that.

The next day, she moved out of the dorm, changed her major to political science, and vowed that she would _never_ get married.

**OOOOooooOOOO**

**April 2014**

When Darcy Lewis was twenty seven years old she moved to New York and actually _met_ Captain America. With SHIELD debunked by the Internet and trending on Twitter, Jane had been offered a position at Stark Industries to continue her research. Jane had insisted that Darcy come along. Darcy wasn't going to complain because she didn't really have any other job prospects and she had grown used to working with Jane. And things with Ian had taken a decidedly awkward turn and she couldn't wait to leave that mess behind her. Of course, the first thing out of her mouth had been decidedly embarrassing.

"Holy _shit!_ You're Steve Rogers!" Darcy said upon walking into a room and seeing _Steve Rogers_ who she'd had a crush on since she was _nine years old_ sitting at a table in the break room drinking a cup of coffee. She promptly covered her face with her hands in embarrassment and missed the bemused smile on his face. She spread out her fingers and peeked out from behind her hands at him. "I'm sorry. I bet you get that all the time. I am such an idiot…God, Darcy! And now I can't shut up, why can't I shut up…just stop talking." And she actually physically moved her hands to cover her mouth so no sound could come out.

Darcy was so embarrassed. It didn't help that Stark was standing at the counter laughing at her and that her face was so hot she could actually _feel _the blush on her cheeks. Through her embarrassment she heard Stark introduce her as "Darcy- one of the new lab monkeys" and she chanced a look at Steve and saw that he wasn't laughing at her. But he was giving her a smile.

"Actually, I don't get that a lot." He said and gestured for her to sit down. Darcy cautiously sat down on the edge of a nearby chair looking at him nervously. She swallowed and took her hands away from her mouth after Stark left the room.

"Get what?" She asked still slightly in awe of him.

"Steve Rogers." He clarified. When she still looked confused he went on. "Usually people say 'holy shit you're Captain America.'" He said with a shrug. Darcy snorted at his cursing but gave him a tentative smile.

"Well, there wouldn't be any Captain America without Steve Rogers, right?" She asked and felt her heart soar as _he_ blushed and ducked his head.

"That's nice of you to say." He finally said and Darcy felt her confidence return. Which of course meant that she was bound to embarrass herself again.

"Well, I mean, I practically took a whole course on you in college. It was actually sort of annoying that a supposed survey of WW2 was really just an episode of the Dating Game, Captain America edition." She paused and saw that Steve was looking at her with his mouth open and she realized what she had just said. "Oh God. Kill me now." Darcy said covering her face again and sinking into her chair. Steve gave her a half smile.

"Actually, it's sort of nice to not wonder if what you're saying is true." Steve said sincerely.

"Well, finally my complete lack of social filters pays off." Darcy said with a smile. She figured she had better get out of there before she said something else completely embarrassing so she got up and walked over to the coffee pot to pour a cup and go back to the lab. Feeling generous she poured one for Jane too.

"No, I mean it." Steve said and reached out and gently touched her arm not pouring coffee. "After the whole 'SHIELD-is-Hydra' thing, it's nice to talk to someone and not worry that they're hiding stuff from me."

"Thanks. That's really nice of you." Darcy replied and felt herself relax at last. She gave him a true smile before putting the coffee pot back and grabbing the mugs. "I should get back to the lab, but hopefully I'll see you around." And with one more smile she left heading back to the lab and mentally congratulating herself for saying something to him and not wanting to die in embarrassment immediately after.

Meanwhile, when she smiled at him, Steve realized just how beautiful Darcy was. He hadn't noticed it when she was turning bright red from embarrassment, but now that he did see, he froze a bit as his awkwardness with beautiful women made him tongue tied. He'd barely even been able to squeak out a good-bye when she left for the lab.

Steve took out his notebook and added one more thing to his list: take Darcy out on a date. He thought about it for a second and then ran out after her. He had a lot going on right now; finding Bucky, deciding what to do with his life…but he wasn't going to sit around and wait for anymore dates in his life.

"Hey Darcy! Wait up! I wanted to ask you a question…"

**OOOOooooOOOO**

AN: Based on a couple of Marvel timelines, I'm going with Darcy was born in 1986. If the stuff with Thor (New Mexico) happened in the summer of 2011, she would be 25 years old. Which I'm assuming that she took a gap year (which then actually lasted 2 years) and she's had to work her way through college along with changing her major made her a bit older than your 21/22 year old college graduate.

For her history report I chose Virginia Hall. Hall was a female spy in WW2. I only read a blurb on her online when I was trying to decide who Darcy's report should be on but she sounds completely fascinating. For the college professor, I was going to try to have it be one of Peggy's kids but decided against that since I couldn't remember who they had said was her husband in the movie I thought…huh. Why not one of the Howling Commandos' kids? I chose Gabe Jones since he went to school at Howard and I'm hoping that the family stayed in the area and one of his kids became a professor at nearby Culver College (on the Virginia side of the river!). I should also note that the battles listed that Darcy wants to study in the Pacific are real battles and it is feasible that a Marine back them would have been in both. I based it on the experiences of Sgt. Mike Strank who is one of the Marines who raised the flag on Iwo Jima in the famous picture. You can read about the six men in that picture in the book "Flag of Our Fathers" which is written by one of their sons. It is an amazingly good book!


	2. First Dates

**First Dates**

When Steve Rogers was twenty years old he had his first first date. It was a set-up and a double date with Bucky. Steve was extremely nervous and excited. He'd seen Bucky go out on dates for years and had heard some pretty salacious stories…but he himself had always been too shy or too tongue tied to ask out any of the girls he met.

The date was an unmitigated disaster. The girl took one look at skinny little Steve and he saw her face fall in disappointment. Steve felt a flash of hurt, but pushed it aside. Surely, when she got to know him…

But the girl (Steve can't even remember her name now) didn't even let him try. He tried to start conversations with her; about art, about world events, about the Dodgers, even about current dress styles when he got really desperate. But her monosyllabic responses were designed to shut him down.

Steve had never felt quite as low and worthless as he did by the end of the first hour. If this was what he was missing by not "playing the field" that was 100% alright with him. But that wasn't even the worst part. The worst part came after dinner when they went to a dance hall Bucky liked. Steve didn't really know how to dance and was working up the nerve to ask his date to dance when he had an asthma attack.

He couldn't breathe.

And she only looked at him in horror and disdain.

Vaguely, Steve remembers Bucky helping him to a chair and glaring at something as Bucky's date brought him a glass of water. He eventually started to breathe again, but they left soon after. Bucky never saw his date again either. He said that it was because she was stuck-up but Steve knew that it was because her friend was rude to him. Bucky always put a lot of stock in who someone's friends were.

Steve's next first dates were all variations on the same theme. Some of the girls were polite but they clearly had no romantic interest in him. Some were ruder and some completely ignored him. Steve despaired at being set up but Bucky kept trying. So Steve went on first date after first date, not getting any closer to a second date and never closer to dancing.

OOOooooOOOO

When Steve Rogers was twenty-four years old, project Rebirth happened and he suddenly found himself on the road with about thirty show girls. Senator Brandt's aide (Martin) had taken him aside and told him not to date any of the girls…well, he used some more colorful words than that. But Steve didn't think that it would be a problem.

He was wrong.

While most of the girls treated him like a kid brother (which he appreciated) some of them made eyes at him (which made him nervous) and some made blatant overtures (which made him uncomfortable since someone else always overheard and would laugh).

Right after he turned twenty-five he decided to ask out one of the girls. Doris was always nice to him and tended to diffuse the situation whenever Maggie would make an off color remark about his body. It still didn't feel like his body but he didn't really like how he felt when she said them.

Thankfully, Doris said yes.

She seemed surprised but they had a nice time. He was still a little awkward, but Doris tended to find that cute. But they never went dancing. Doris said that she danced for a living and didn't want to do it for fun. After they had been out on a few dates, Steve had made it past second base, he suddenly found himself sliding into home. He didn't really know what to do and before he knew it, it was over. Doris gave him a smile, kissed his forehead and left. He stood there with his pants around his ankles feeling slight confused and a little let down.

The next day, all the girls were giggling and patting Doris on her back. He heard one say something about "doing it for America" and he must've made a noise, because they all looked over. There was an awkward pause and then Maggie laughed. Soon, all the girls were laughing. He saw the flash of guilt on Doris's face, but he didn't care. He ignored her when she tried to talk to him and kept to himself the rest of the tour.

He realized that his dates with Doris were not dates with Steve Rogers. They were dates with Captain America. He vowed not to go out with a girl again unless they were certain that they were on a date with Steve Rogers and not Captain America.

OOOOooooOOOO

When Steve Rogers was twenty-nine (ninety-six) he went on a first date with Darcy Lewis. The date was a disaster…mostly.

Steve had dressed casually and Darcy had dressed up- each trying to make the other more comfortable. Darcy had babbled about changing when he came to pick her up…but she looked so pretty he said. She blushed and they left in a cloud of stammering conversation.

He had planned on a walk through the park before going to a restaurant and then dancing. Darcy hesitated at the entrance to the park and he glanced at her face seeing a bit of hesitation before she seemed to steel herself. They walked into the park, talking about an exhibit they had both seen at the MOMA.

Steve felt like, clothing aside, this was going well. They were talking and it wasn't awkward. He wiped his sweaty palm on his pants leg and was casually reaching for Darcy's swinging hand, his heart beating frantically as he felt their fingertips brush. He saw her blush and…

She sneezed.

Like a lot. And loudly. Steve was actually pretty worried after the sneezing continued without stop for several minutes. Darcy looked embarrassed and miserable. He made her sit on the nearest bench.

"Darcy, what's wrong? Can I- can I do anything?"

"It's ok." She gasped. "Allergies." She managed before another sneeze attack took her. Steve felt like an idiot. He'd forgotten that all the oak trees were pollinating now. He used to keep track of that stuff. Before…

"C'mon." He said and lifted her into his arms making a hasty exit. After getting clear of the park, Darcy's sneezing and coughing let up a bit and Steve set her back on her feet, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm really sorry…"

"No, I should've said something." Darcy interrupted with a rueful smile. "And I completely forgot to take my Claritin this morning." She gave him a smile. "I was sort of distracted."

Steve looked down and saw her smiling up at him. Something in her gaze, the way she looked into his eyes and seemed to see _him_ made him start to lean forward. He saw he eyes flutter shut and…

A car honked.

They were in the middle of the street. Blushing, Steve and Darcy moved over to the sidewalk as the taxi drove by in a blur of yellow and curse words. Steve gave Darcy a grin and a shrug, stuffing his hands in his pockets, unsure what to do with them.

"We should get to dinner, I guess." And he waited for Darcy to get to his side before walking to the restaurant, shortening his stride to match hers. Steve stiffened when he felt her hand on his elbow and he looked over to see her looking hesitantly up at him. He felt himself relax a bit and used his opposite hand to twine her arm through his. She grinned up at him and Steve grinned back, feeling a flush of color in his cheeks and his heartbeat pick-up.

Maybe he hadn't ruined this after all. They could recover from one little allergy attack.

Dinner actually went really well, with only a few instances of embarrassment. The conversation flowed easily because despite being born over sixty years apart, they had a surprising amount in common. And when Steve spilled his soda all over himself and the table (and a little on Darcy although she tried to deny it) she had just laughed it off and he didn't feel like a _complete_ bumbling idiot.

As he paid for dinner, Steve mentioned going out dancing; mentioning the name of a club that Tony had recommended. Darcy gave him a look he couldn't really decipher before shrugging and agreeing. Steve was more than ecstatic. He'd never made it this far on those double dates with Bucky and he'd never felt this way about Doris.

He and Darcy walked to the club, feeling slightly uncomfortable bypassing the line as Tony suggested (read: told Steve to do). When they got inside, Steve completely froze. That…was not dancing. And the girls! He swallowed. They were wearing less than the show girls! He blushed. What must Darcy think of him, bringing her here?

He felt her take his hand and gently tugged him to an empty table and Steve could actually feel the words bubble out beyond his control.

"Darcy, I'm really sorry…I had no idea…I just wanted to take you somewhere nice to dance and oh! I am never listening to Tony again!" He averted his eyes from hers, afraid that she would let him down easy, no matter that she wasn't angry with him. When he felt her hand under his chin tipping his head up, he met her eyes relieved to see her smiling at him.

"Steve, it's ok." She said. "I was a little surprised you wanted to come here but as soon as we got in I could tell that this wasn't what you had in mind…" She trailed off with a shrug and Steve felt the dam break.

He began to talk. To tell her about dancing in his day and how he never really went. How he was overlooked. About his missed date with Peggy. About how he was so happy that _this_ date had been so perfect (soda and allergies aside) and he thought…he thought…he broke off when she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Sorry." He muttered and started to look away.

"Steve." Darcy said and he turned expecting to get a polite brush off after word vomiting all over her. Instead he saw her looking at him with sparkling eyes. "Do you really that _I'm_ that special?" She asked in an unbelieving tone.

"Yeah." He breathed out unable to deny it. He had noticed her around the tower before they were officially introduced. He'd been thinking about her but was pretty sure she'd never see him as just Steve…he'd already started mourning something he would never have. But then they'd met and he knew he was a goner.

She didn't reply, just leaned up and kissed him, tentatively at first, then with feeling when he started kissing back. When they broke for air, she grinned at him and he smiled back. Then, Darcy pulled away and took her phone out of her purse. Steve felt a bit of trepidation.

"What're you doing?" he asked after a couple of second of watching her type. She gave him a grin.

"First, I'm looking up a dance place where we can actually _dance._" She said and Steve's heart literally skipped a beat as he smiled at her. Her hands paused and she blushed slightly before looking back down at her phone.

"Then?" Steve prompted and she let out a burst of laughter.

"Then, I'm emailing Tony to tell him that he is the most useless wingman in the world and is not allowed to give you any dating advice. Ever." She reached over to squeeze his hand. "You don't need advice from anyone on that." Steve shifted so her hand was clasped in his.

"Not with you…not anymore." He said earnestly. Darcy blushed and just as Steve was thinking of kissing her again, her phone chirped.

"Ugh, it's Tony." Darcy said and grinned before hitting the red button and her grin widened. "Ignore!" Steve laughed and stood up, offering her his arm. She looped her arm through his as though it was the hundredth time rather than just the second.

"Let's get outta here doll."

Together, they left the club and went to a place where dancing was actually dancing and they laughed together as they both fumbled through the steps. And at the end of the night when Steve kissed her goodnight and went back to his apartment, he felt like this really was a _first_ date…there would be a second. And a third. And a future with Darcy.

And he swore, no matter how busy he got, no matter what complicated mess/disaster/emergency happened he would never be too busy to take his best girl out dancing.


End file.
